peelfandomcom-20200213-history
26 August 1987
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1987-08-26 ;Comments *Peel mentions he took his mother many years ago to see Creedence Clearwater Revival at the Royal Albert Hall and were impressed that they didn't do an encore. *Peel plays a pre-birthday present to himself by a track from Jimmy Reed called I'll Change My Style. He then later on the show plays another pre-birthday present for himself from the Everly Brothers. *Peel plays couple of tracks from Trouble Funk and a compilation album of southern Slav folk music from Hungary. *Peel mentions that Andy Kershaw is in America. *Peel sets a competition for listeners to appear in next year's Radio One calendar, by asking them to write on the postcard or the back of an envelope the answer to the names of the two groups who each had 7 tracks in last year's Festive Fifty. The answer is The Fall and The Smiths. Sessions *Shrubs #2. Recorded: 1987-08-26 *Jackdaw With Crowbar #1. Recorded: 1987-05-19. Broadcast: 03 June 1987 Tracklisting *A Witness: Hard Day's Love (12" - Red Snake) Ron Johnson *Trouble Funk: Hey Tee Bone (LP - Trouble Over Here, Trouble Over There) 4th & Broadway *Leroy Carr: Take A Walk Around The Corner (LP - Blues Before Sunrise) Columbia *Shrubs: Sullen Days Are Over (session) *'Various Artists': Az éjszaka Nálam Járt Gojko (LP - Járd A Kolót Magyarországi Délszláv Népzene) Hungaroton *Creedence Clearwater Revival: Tombstone Shadow (LP - Green River) Fantasy *Jackdaw With Crowbar: Ignorant (session) *Turntable Terrorists: Fierce (shared 12" with Cut To Shock - Turntable Terror Trax, Vol. 3) Bassment *Rote Kapelle: Jellystone Park (12" - It Moves... But Does It Swing?) In Tape *Jimmy Reed: I'll Change My Style *Shrubs: King Urn (session) *Johnny O'Keefe: Be Careful Of The Stones That You Throw (v/a 2xLP - Antipodean Atrocities) ABC *Dub Syndicate: Night Train (12") Industrie Discografiche Lacerba *Sugarcubes: Birthday (12") One Little Indian :(Singled Out trailer by Janice Long) *Big Black: The Strong (LP - Sound Of Impact) Not *Jackdaw With Crowbar: Iceberg (session) *Everly Brothers: Hey Doll Baby *Almighty El-Cee: School's Out (12" - We Have Risen / School's Out) Supertronics :(25 Years Of The Reading Festival trailer by Tommy Vance) *Shrubs: Papa Chaperon (session) *'Various Artists': Piros és Kék Virág (LP - Járd A Kolót Magyarországi Délszláv Népzene) Hungaroton *Missing Foundation: Pasada (LP - Missing Foundation) Purge/Sound League *10,000 Maniacs: Hey Jack Kerouac (LP - In My Tribe) Elektra *Jackdaw With Crowbar: Amarillo (session) *Lovemore Majaivana & The Zulu Band: Ngivulele (LP - Amandla!) Zimbabwean Music :(Stereo Sequence trailer) *Mint Addicts: Chicken Chasing (7") Constrictor *Kay Gee The All Featuring D.J. Drew: Big Beat (12" - My Record Is Hot) B-Boy *Shrubs: Ballet Gorilla (session) *Silos: She Lives Up The Street (LP - Cuba) Record Collect *Trouble Funk: Woman Of Principle (LP - Trouble Over Here, Trouble Over There) 4th & Broadway *Jackdaw With Crowbar: Turkey Shoot (session) *Gladiators: Jah Jah Go Before Us (shared 7" with Roots Group - Jah Jah Go Before Us) Coxson *Gene Simmons: Going Back To Memphis (v/a 2xLP - Hi Records - The Early Years 1957 To 1964) Hi File ;Name *020A-B2682XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *020A-B2682XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 ;Length *0:58:00 *1:00:01 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B2682/1) ;Footnotes Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Competitions